Rodan
"Fire Power!!!!" Rodan is a character from Monster Island Buddies. Personality Rodan has a crush on Mothra, which makes him get jealous everytime Mothra dates someone else. He is quite shy around Mothra, since he loves her. He speaks in a voice as if he is whispering loudly. He is often short-tempered and aggressive, even fighting his best friend Godzilla on two occasions. Early Life Rodan has been friends with Godzilla and Jet Jaguar ever since they were babies. He met King Ghidorah as a baby a while back, and asked if they all should gang up on King Ghidorah's dad, but Ghidorahs can only be beaten by divine moths. After Godzilla got out of college, Rodan hangs out with Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, and Gorosaurus. At some point, Rodan had sex with Megaguirus, the first female monster he loved. Rodan met Mothra after Jet Jaguar and Gorosaurus found her on the Island. He lied to her about how he and his friends protect the Earth and has liked her that day. At a Christmas party, Rodan was finally going to kiss her under the mistletoe when King Ghidorah pops in and tells Mothra he is not that bad, and that caused Rodan to hate Christmas Monster Island Buddies As he grew older, he grew a crush on Mothra. He started a rock band with Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. When Godzilla started a drug addiction, Rodan told Godzilla to go away. When Godzilla came to rescue them, Rodan sacrificed himself. Later, it is revealed that Rodan had not died, but had turned into Fire Rodan. When Rodan lost in a beam clash with Godzilla, his power went away. He soon learned that Monster X wanted to take over the world, so Rodan tried to stop him, but failed. He soon escaped, and witness a new Mothra hatch. It was revealed that new mothras retain the memories of all Mothras before them. This caused Rodan to ask her on a date, but she declined, saying that she was just born. When Mothra came out of her cocoon, Rodan saved her life in a way, by warning her that Godzilla was going to explode. Relationship with Mothra Rodan, since the first episode" had a crush on mothra. while mothra has been in and out of relation ships with numerous other monsters and keeps coming back to king ghidorah, he eventually gives up on gaining a love life with mothra and in episode 64, turns her down by saying "fuck off, mothra, you slut" Powers and Abilities -Fire Power (As Fire Rodan) -Flight -Giant Pecker -Wind Power Death (not Really) He Sacrificed His Self On Saving Everyone From Getting Nuked By A Bomb That The Robot Part Of MechaKing Ghidorah who set the bomb to kill everyone But Saved Everyone From The Bomb. in Episode 35 He Revived And Turned Into Fire Rodan until Episode 40 When An Explosion Maded Fire Rodan into the Original Rodan After The Explosion Rodan Was Back To Normal And Godzilla Was Turned To Burning Godzilla. But Was Revealed Not Dead. People Think He Died. Category:Monsters Category:Monster Island Buddies Category:Has Died Category:Protagonists